


Fangs For The Welcome

by mewhiphand



Category: Gone Series, Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: F/M, Gen, lana has fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhiphand/pseuds/mewhiphand
Summary: Lana dresses up, and tries to forget. Gone Halloween drabble.
Kudos: 2





	Fangs For The Welcome

October 31st, 2006.

Lana Arwen Lazar, thirteen, spins under the strobe lights as her head spins from the stolen sips of her parents' vodka.  
An older boy, Daniel, spins with her. 

His hands are on her waist as she jumps and her red and black metallic skirt - she'd gone as the Bride of Dracula this year - twirls, and her red-and-black checker patterned top (she'd fallen in love with the satin top, and had insisted on incorporating it into her costume) rides up a little.

Fake blood mixes with black lipstick, and Lana's fake fangs are on show as she smiles at Daniel. He's a little dizzy, too, a little hot under the collar of his matching Dracula costume. But his smile is certain as he flashes his plastic teeth at her. 

She takes a break from him, from the lights, and takes another shot. It burns her throat but Lana smiles at the sting. It grounds her. Focuses her attention on something other than her parents' crumbling marriage, or Patrick's ill health-

"Hey, you okay?" Daniel smiles. She makes a 180 to face him, and giggles at the way his black cape looks green in the lights. 

He laughs with her, but she's not sure why.  
She doesn't care. She's living in the moment. 

"Better than okay," Lana says, and she tries to believe it, until she trips in her too-high heels (red, to match her outfit) and the lights blur and she feels sick to her stomach.  
Stomach? Hah. She feels sick in her head. 

"Lana?" Daniel calls, a high note in his voice. She looks pale and white, but it's not the makeup. 

"M'okay. M'okay." 

She shuts her eyes for a few seconds too long. 

Green light is what she wakes up to. Lana groans as she switches the strobes off. 

Down the street, red and blue flash as a police car intercepts some teen partygoers. 

Daniel snores in the sofa across from her - he'd taken her shoes off, laid her in bed and left a water bottle on her dresser. She thinks distantly that was very kind of him. He didn't have to do anything nice. But he did. 

'The Monster Mash' plays on loop, heard faintly from the other, adjoining house. 

Lana smiles to herself and reaches for the bottle. Patrick is curled up by her feet. 

Her parents won't be back for a few hours yet. 

She turns the lights back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad, kinda happy! She had fun though I assure you! :)


End file.
